Screwed up Universe
by Stefanlover29
Summary: Some people believe that life is screwed up they stop thinking and stop believing in further good but what if these people realise that life is not as screwed up as they think?Who makes them realise that life can be what you make it.


Characters - Stefan Salvatore, Niklaus Mikealson,Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes,Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Rebekah Mikealson &Jeremy Gilbert and others

New York University,2000

Stefan and Niklaus or as he liked to be called Klaus were hanging out in the were studying law and so it required ample amount of time studying.

Stefan Salvatore was the son of the famous actor Gussippe Salvatore and baby brother of a politician Damon he was a child, him and his brother were surrounded by cameras and rumors of their father dating and cheating on their rumors didn't have any affect on them since they had given up on their father the day their mother had remain unaffected but strong they knew they would be each others strength,which they grew independent and smart and soon with heavy heart parted their way to make their flew out to Washington D. C  
Whereas Stefan few east to NYU where he met Niklaus his best buddy and substitute brother.

Niklaus Mikealson has 3 brothers and a , Kol and Elijah were his brothers whereas Rebekah was his only beloved was five when his parents had died and left him to his uncle Mikeal. At that time Reach smallest of them was only a year was a drunkard hence he misbehaved with the kids but when oldest of them all Elijah became an adult he took his responsibility seriously and started providing for his after two years Finn died due to pneumonia which shook him nd his siblings badly but thing started to get better and hence Klaus decided to go to New York and fulfill his dream of becoming a lawyer.

NOW

Nik! how was your night with.. Um..what was her name again?"Stefan whispered when he saw Klaus writing in his journal as he called it ."Her name is Elena or Lena..Gilbert or something!all I remember is that she was great shag."The truth was Klaus was a do it and leave it type of a guy but last night with the Gilbert girl(as he would call her)was the best night of his life. Stefan sighed for the first time that day on Klaus and more was about to come."Hey!just because you are having a stable relationship with that phone buzz queen Pierce that does not mean others don't get to shag around."Stefan sighed again,"For the last time I am not dating anyone and it's Katherine Pierce she is..she is not my girlfriend."Klaus was surprised,"dude you did not go for a single date in the past two years and you keep getting a call from a girl named Katherine all time".Stefan knew he had to tell him the truth now.,"She was my best friend while growing up and now she..Um..is my..Um...my stepmother."with sickened face."She keeps calling me to make sure I am ok with them together...which is kind of..."when Klaus interrupted,"weird! Mate I sympathize with you"and Stefan continued "thats not it, my father and her had started off with their relationship when Katherine was dating says she loves my father a lot like she is in love with him and that is why Damon stopped talking to our father".

Rest of the library session ended in silence.

Stefan's pov

My life is hell without my family and by family I mean my hasnt recieved any of my calls. since the news about dad and Katherine came along,he shut himself.I guess he's taking some time off from believing in people and loving them.I wish Katherine could realise how much Damon had loved ! How can life be so to clear my mind I started jogging towards hudson.

I ran till my legs hurt towards hudson and then amidst strong wind I saw a bride, she had blond hair which were floating in the air and a thick jacket covering her slender was facing towards the river thinking about something I presumed, so I walked towards I reached I called out to her," excuse me but are you coming from your wedding or maybe going to..?".She looked at me in disbelief and replied,"What's it to you? I don't even know you and why are you bothering about me can't you mind your business!".I kept staring at her as if she had just slapped me.I raised both hands in defence," Hey!you looked conflicted,so I thought I could maybe help."The blond smilled for a moment and then replied," The last time I heard that from a guy, I ended up sleeping with him and no he was not my fiancé and I don't do sappy love story stuff" and then the smile from the blond beauty disappeared and was replaced with agony.I felt slightly demented after hearing that.I guess she saw my expressions and sighed,"I will not sleep with you because I am getting married today".and then I realized that just the thought of getting married made her I continued to smile at her,"I'm Stefan"I extended my hand and she grabbed it with a small smile "I am Elena..Elena Gilbert and going to be Donovan nice to meet you"She finished with a smirk when I realized," you know you could say your name was Scarlett Johansson,it suits you better!".She gasped in disbelief. I wanted to be in FBI before a lawyer and so I trained myself to catch a lie and blondy was most definitely lying.  
"you don't have to tell your name,what happened that made you so serious and sad?".She smilled at me and replied," I cheated on my fiancé with a brit named Nicolas" She took her time and replied," I don't think I love my fiancé anymore or maybe I never loved makes me feel anxious and frustrated because he is so straight!.He is a systematic architect who never drinks or lets me drink on weekdays, Sleeps before 10 pm, never parties till 12, doesn't kiss me public, you know he says pda is for people who care about others parents believe I won't get a man like him and that he is one in million and it is true. who wants a man who doesn't live his life or enjoy at all".She takes in a huge breath and continues," I don't want to get married to him but then my mother's voice rings in my brain,what if I never get anybody and that Matt is the one?" I looked at her and smilled explained to her the best I could," listen to me carefully because it's a once in a life time advice, never let your feelings or your doubts in, let them be out for your friends and family and not to a , never doubt yourself and never downgrade yourself you are beautiful and you could easily get any guy you want and if you belive matt isn't the one don't get married to him and ruin your life let your feelings out because I know I guy who ruined his life by not letting his feeling out". She smiled at me again and whispered thank you to started looking at the river once again when her cell phone started name Elena flashed over, " sorry!got a wedding to ruin"She replied to me and then I asked her the most crucial question till now ,"what's your real name?" She just walked towards the cab and shouted,"Forbes,... Caroline Forbes"and so I stood in between the strong winds looking at a white dressed princess running away from me and thinking why wrong things happened to good people and why was the universe so interested in screwing us. I guess Nik was right when he said life sucks irrespective of what you do, So why worry?!THE UNIVERSE IS JUST SCREWED UP!


End file.
